The Contract
by Kimtachi
Summary: Seokjin melakukan ini untuk keluarga. Namjoon melakukan ini untuk sang ibu. Keduanya memiliki alasan sendiri untuk setuju dalam sebuah ide gila perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. dan dengan sebuah kontrak rahasia, mereka yakin bisa tetap hidup normal. Melupakan bahwa selalu ada kemungkinan yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya./BTS fanfiction/Yaoi/ Namjin, slight yoonmin./ RnR
1. Chapter 1

THE CONTRACT

Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, BTS and Others

Pairing: Namjoon x OC, Namjin, Jin x Other

Rate: T to M

Warning: typos

(cerita ini murni karya saya, jika menemukan yang hampir sama, itu hanya kebetulan belaka)

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

Apa itu cinta?

Seokjin juga tidak tau sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Hidupnya terlalu biasa. Masa remaja nya juga tidak dihabiskan dengan cerita cinta picisan. Bukannya ia tidak laku, asal kalian tau saja, Seokjin selalu mendapat surat cinta dan hadiah hadiah di lokernya dari namja maupun yeoja.

Bahkan ada yang terang terangan mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi, Seokjin selalu menolak dengan halus. Ia bahkan masih tersenyum sopan pada penggemarnya yang nekat itu.

Karena Seokjin memang belum tertarik pada siapapun. Bahkan sampai sekarang, disaat pria itu sudah berumur 25 tahun, usia yang sangat cukup untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

Ia hanya tak ingin.

Atau memang tuhan sedang merancanakan hal lain untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih semuanya." Kata Seokjin dengan senyum nya yang manis kemudian pamit pada seluruh pegawai coffee shop nya yang malam itu tengah sibuk bersiap menutup kedai kopi mungil miliknya.

Seokjin memang lahir dari sebuah keluarga pengusaha yang memiliki bisnis cukup menjanjikan. Namun, tampaknya, anak tunggal dari keluarga Bang itu tak tertarik meneruskan perusahaan. Dan malah membuka usaha coffee shop kecil kecilan dari hasil tabungannya sendiri.

Awalnya Seokjin memang merasa sangat bersalah, namun ayah dan ibu Seokjin akhirnya menyetujui keinginan itu. Seokjin anak yang baik, dia tidak pernah membantah dan selalu menurut. Keinginan memilih jalannya sendiri bukanlah permintaan yang muluk muluk. Meskipun sedikit kaget, tapi Tuan Bang dan istrinya akan selalu mendukung keputusan anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"aku pulang." Suara Seokjin terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke ruang keluarga. Dimana tuan Bang dan Istrinya tampak sedang dalam pembicaraan serius. Pria berbahu lebar itu sedikit bingung saat menatap kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan raut wajah yang tegang.

Apa mereka bertengkar?

"Seokjin." Nyonya Bang menoleh. Baru sadar bahwa anaknya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"kau sudah pulang nak" kata sang Ibu dengan senyum manis. Namun Seokjin yang melihat itu, bisa merasakan ada sebuah rahasia dibalik wajah manis ibunya. Hal itu juga diperkuat oleh pemandangan ayah Seokjin yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tampak sedang berfikir keras.

"ayah? Ibu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seokjin bingung.

Seolah baru sadar, tuan Bang mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Seokjin yang masih diam di temaptnya berdiri.

"ah, Seokjin. Kau sudah pulang."seulas senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan dan nada suara yang terdengar lelah, membuat Seokjin yakin kalau memang ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"ada apa ayah?"

"tidak apa apa nak. Mandilah dulu. Ibu akan membuatkanmu makanan." Sanggah nyonya Bang sebelum anaknya semakin curiga. Seokjin memandang ibunya, meminta penjelasan, namun wanita cantik itu tetap dengan raut wajahnya. Seolah berkata " _turuti saja dulu"_

Seokjin menghela nafas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak mencampuri urusan orang tuanya dulu untuk saat ini. "arraso." Katanya kemudian, lalu segera berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"kita tak ada pilihan lain." Kata tuan Bang tampak putus asa begitu Seokjin sudah menghilang. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tak memandang istrinya yang tengah memandang sang suami dengan pandangan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas pasien dan selang infus ditangannya sedang bersandar diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan papan nama "NY. Kim", sambil menggonta ganti channel tv di depannya. Tak lama, sebuah ketukan terdengar diruang rawat itu, dan tampak seorang pria membuka pintu lalu menyembulkan kepalanya.

"selamat siang eomma." Kata si pria sambil tersenyum

"Namjoon-ah" sahut sang wanita, Nyonya Kim, tampak sangat bahagia, melihat respon ibunya itu, sang pria lalu membuka pintu dan menghampiri si ibu.

"Selamat siang, bagaimana harimu?" kata Nyonya Kim sangat bahagia.

"baik sekali eomma. Hari eomma bagaimana? Menyenangkan?" Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi yang berada disamping ranjang. Mendudukan dirinya diatas benda berkaki 4 tersebut, sambil tak lupa mencium kening sang ibu.

"tentu Namjoon-ah." Namjoon tersenyum. Belum sempat pria berlesung manis itu menjawab, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka lagi tanpa ketukan. Seorang anak muda kisaran 20 tahun masuk dengan tatapan wajahnya yang acuh. Rambut nya tampak sedikit berantakan meskipun masih terlihat tampan, Cocok sekali dengan tampilannya yang hanya menggunakan jins ketat dengan aksen robek robek di kedua lutut. Serta atasan dan sepatu dengan harga selangit.

"Jungkook-ah, kau disini?" tanya sang ibu lembut, begitu melihat anak bungsunya masuk. Sementara jungkook hanya mengangguk singkat tak perduli lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa sudut ruangan.

"bagaimana harimu nak?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, jungkook malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"haruskah aku menjawab itu?" katanya santai. Ia bahkan menyibukan dirinya dengan benda pipih itu tanpa melihat sedikit pun kearah ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"JUNGKOOK!" bentak Namjoon. siapapun orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di depan ruangan bisa dipastikan akan terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pria itu. namun Jungkook yang seolah sudah terbiasa hanya diam saja, masih dengan ponselnya dan raut wajahnya yang acuh.

"Namjoon" tegur sang ibu pelan sambil mengusap bahu anak sulungnya. Meminta Namjoon untuk menahan emosi. Ruangan itu masih hening. Jungkook yang masih tak perduli, Namjoon yang masih memandangi adiknya dengan pandangan tajam serta Nyonya Kim yang masih mencoba menenangkan kedua anaknya yang memang selalu seperti ini.

"Jungkookie, kau sudah makan?" kata Nyonya Kim mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"belum."

"pergi lah cari makan. Aku dengar restoran sebrang rumah sakit sangat enak." Kata Namjoon dengan nada dingin. Jelas sekali bukan benar benar menyuruh adiknya makan. Jungkook yang sedang menulis pesan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendengus, saat melihat tatapan sang kakak yang berkilat penuh emosi.

"baiklah." Sahut Jungkook sambil mengedikkan bahunya, lalu keluar dari ruangan tanpa berpamitan sepatah kata apapun. Namjoon yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap sang ibu.

"eomma. Seharusnya eomma lebih keras padanya. Jangan memanjakannya seperti itu."

"dia masih kecil namjoon-ah." Kata nyonya kim lembut, masih dengan senyumnya yang cantik meskipun terlihat pucat.

"dia sudah 19 tahun!"

"tetap saja dimata eomma, ia masih terlihat seperti bayi."

Selalu seperti itu. selalu saja ibu Namjoon akan berkata seperti itu jika Jungkook bermasalah. Jika dipikir pikir bahkan Jungkook terlihat terlalu dimanja sehingga menjadi kurang ajar. Dan sialnya, keputusan Jungkook bersekolah di luar negeri tampaknya membuat maknae dikeluarga Kim itu semakin bertindak sesuka hati.

"Namjoon-ah, kau sudah dewasa sekarang. anak eomma sungguh tampan" kata Nyonya Kim sambil menelusuri wajah Namjoon dengan jemarinya yang semakin kurus. Ia mengusap kepala Namjoon dengan penuh sayang. Membuat si pemilik surai tersenyum.

"apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. "sudah eomma."

"ah… wanita itu ya." Ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah Nyonya Kim. Wanita itu menarik tangannya kembali, ia bahkan tampak sedikit muram. Namjoon hanya bisa memaklumi. Ia tau benar sang ibu tidak suka pada kekasihnya. Terlihat dari gelagat saat Namjoon memperkenalkan wanita itu pada sang ibu. Namun namjoon yakin, itu hanya karena nyonya Kim belum mengenal kekasihnya lebih jauh.

"apakah aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara dari pintu memecah kecanggungan keduanya. Namjoon dan nyonya Kim menoleh, mendapati sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Persis seperti apa yang Namjoon lakukan tadi.

"yeobo? Kupikir kau tidak kemari siang ini." kata nyonya Kim kaget saat mendapati suaminya dipintu.

"tentu saja aku kemari." Sahut Tuan Kim sambil berjlaan mendekati istri dan anak sulungnya. Namjoon sendiri juga menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tidak tau bahwa sang appa akan menjenguk ibunya juga disini.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada ibumu Namjoon." kata tuan Kim begitu melihat ekspresi heran putranya. Mendengar kalimat barusan, dahi Namjoon makin berkerut karena semakin heran. Bukannya apa apa, eomma Namjoon baru saja dirawat berhari hari dirumah sakit. sebuah pembicaraan penting tampaknya bukan hal yang tepat untuk sekarang ini.

"pergilah, appa ingin bicara berdua dnegan eomma. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor." Lanjut sang appa kemudian, dengan nada tegas, meminta Namjoon untuk mengerti. Namjoon melihat sang appa dengan tatapan sedikit tak rela. Namun akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"sampai bertemu kembali dirumah eomma." Kata Namjoon pada sang ibu, lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum pria itu bangkit lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Nyonya Kim kerumah. Mungkin appa nya hanya ingin berbicara seoal rentetan prosedur check out nanti.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"baiklah.. ada apa yeobo. Kau tampak serius." Saat itu mereka sudah berdua diruang rawat inap. tuan Kim juga tampaknya tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Namun, sepertinya ia juga tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk membicarakan hal tersebut dengan sang istri.

"begini.. kau… apakah kau masih ingat keluarga Bang?"

"Bang yang mana?" tanya nyonya Kim sambil menerawang. Mengingat ngingat semua teman keluarganya yang memiliki marga Bang.

"keluarga Bang yang anak laki lakinya cantik." Dan tepat saat itu, sebuah bayangan anak kecil laki laki yang mencuri perhatian nyonya Kim muncul dibenaknya. Membuat wanita itu menjadi tersenyum sumringah, teringat akan wajah anak kecil yang lucu itu.

"ah… Seokjin. Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku sangat menyukai anak itu. ada apa yeobo"

Tuan kim menghela nafasnya. Ada keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya kepala ruamh tangga itu menoleh kepada istrinya

"mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita yeobo. Dan aku punya ide gila"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang bahagia untuk keluarga Kim. Sang ibu sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Jungkook yang sudah kembali dari studi nya, makan malam keluarga yang hangat.

Namun nyatanya ada satu hal lain yang merusak kesenangan Namjoon hari itu. sebuah ide gila yang tiba tiba dicetuskan sang ayah.

"APA?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, APPA. SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN!" raung Namjoon dengan mata terbelalak. Namjoon, tuan Kim dan Jungkook saat itu sedang berada di ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah makan malam, tiba tiba saja tuan Kim meminta kedua putranya untuk berbicara diruang kerja.

Awalnya Namjoon pikir ini mengenai bisnis mereka, namun ia salah.

Dan ia benci salah.

"Namjoon, pelankan suaramu!" tegur tuan Kim. Pria itu masih duduk tenang di kursi besarnya, di depannya, Jungkook sedang duduk sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan meledek. Sementara si kakak yang tadi duduk disampingnya, sekarang malah bangkit dan berjalan mondar mandir dengan gusar.

"tapi appa tau, aku punya kekasih! Dan aku-astaga-demi tuhan aku straight appa!" kata Namjoon sambil menahan emosinya yang bisa saja meledak tiba tiba. Bagaimana mungkin, appa nya sendiri meminta Namjoon melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

Hal gila tentang perjodohan dengan anak laki laki dari keluarga sahabat eomma dan appanya. Bang Seokjin.

Namjoon benar benar kaget luar biasa, sementara Jungkook menemukan obrolan ini sangat menarik. Adiknya itu hanya menatap hyung dan appa nya bergantian dengan smirk khasnya yang menyebalkan.

"seperti appa dan eomma, menyukai kekasih jalangmu itu saja." Celetuk Jungkook dengan dengusan remeh.

"JAGA BICARAMU TUAN MUDA KIM" Namjoon membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Emosinya yang baru saja mulai reda kembali naik karena si ketidak sopanan adiknya.

"Jungkook, appa tidak memintamu kesini untuk memperkeruh suasana!" demi tuhan, istrinya sedang istirahat dan kedua anaknya malah sibuk cekcok. Tuan Kim meminta jungkook untuk ikut keruang kerja, karena bagaimanapun juga Jungkook adalah bagian dari keluarga Kim. Ia juga harus tau siapa orang asing yang akan masuk kedalam keluarganya. Terlebih, Jungkook adalah pribadi yang dingin dan bisa dikatakan kejam.

Sungguh, Tuan kim sangat berharap anak bungsunya itu bisa menerima keberadaan orang baru dengan baik.

"Namjoon. keluarga Bang adalah teman dekat appa dan eomma dulu. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Dan eomma juga membutuhkan bantuan." Pinta sang appa dengan nada memelas.

Namjoon menautkan alisnya heran. "maksud appa?"

"eomma ingin kau bersama orang yang bisa menjagamu. Kau tau waktu eomma tidak banyak kan? Dan yang eomma minta hanya pernikahan ini. setidaknya…" tuan Kim terdiam sebentar.

"setidaknya sampai eomma…"

"setidaknya lakukan ini demi eomma." Kata tuan Kim akhirnya. Gagal menemukan kalimat yang lebih baik untuk diucapkan. Namjoon terdiam. Ia tau sekali bahwa ibunya tak memiliki waktu banyak yang tersisa. Ia tau sekali sang ibu ingin dirinya menikah dengan orang yang baik. Dan ia juga tau sekali bahwa tak sedikit pun sang ibu menyutujui wanita pilihannya. Namun ia selalu berusaha, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa usahanya masih belum cukup untuk sang ibu bisa menerima kekasihnya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihku appa?" kata Namjoon pelan. Ia mencintai kekasihnya, menjalani hubungan bertahun tahun membuat mereka memiliki perasaan yang dalam dan sudah siap untuk jenjang selanjutnya. Mereka rela jika harus menunggu untuk izin sang ibu, namun tampaknya ini semua terlalu berlebihan jika harus melakukan ide gila seperti ini terlebih dulu.

"kau tau yang harus kau lakukan Namjoon. kau akan menikah." Kata Tuan Kim kemudian. Emosi Namjoon menguap sudah, yang ada hanya hatinya yang mencelos dan kakinya yang terasa lemas tiba tiba. Pria itu pun tertunduk. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar,berharap ia akan terbangun dan smeua ini hanya mimpi.

"ini demi eomma, Namjoon." tuan kim kembali menekankan. Ia berjalan kearah anak sulungnya yang masih shock luar biasa. Lalu menepuk bahu Namjoon sambil berkata "pikirkanlah. Ini hanya untuk ibumu." Dan pria paruh baya itu pun keluar. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih bergeming dan Jungkook yang daritadi duduk dan menikmati adegan drama di depannya.

Merasa tak ada kejadian yang menarik lagi, jungkook bangkit dari kursi. Memasukan tangannya kekantung celana, lalu menghampiri Namjoon.

"kuharap selera appa dan eomma tidak buruk." Sahutnya singkat sambil lalu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon menyesal terlahir dikeluarganya.

" _aku harus mencari sebuah cara."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"maafkan ibu dan ayah Seokjin. Ayah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Keluarga Kim memberikan penawaran seperti itu, ayah tidak enak hati menolaknya." Jelas ayahnya berulang ulang. Seokjin dan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk diruang keluarga sampai tiba tiba sang ayah bercerita tentang masalah mereka.

Masalah perusahaan ayahnya yang terancam bangkrut. Tentang ayahnya yang meminta bantuan pada Kim Corp dan ujung ujungnya CEO itu meminta Seokjin menikahi anaknya, Kim Namjoon. Meskipun terdengar seperti sedang menjual anaknya, namun tuan Bang tau, tuan Kim tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi dan tuan Bang tak enak hati jika menolak. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Jika mereka bangkrut, mau bagaimana nanti keluarga dan karyawan mereka.

"aku mengerti ayah." Kata Seokjin pelan. Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Mencoba mencerna ucapan ayah nya tadi.

"aku mengerti. Tenang saja aku tidak akan apa apa." Lanjutnya. Sebelum ayah dan ibu Seokjin mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Seokjin langsung pamit dan pergi kekamarnya.

Seokjin tak tau banyak soal Kim Namjoon. mereka sempat bertemu beberapa kali, tapi itu dulu sekali. saat mereka masih kecil. Hanya ayah nya saja yang masih berhubungan baik dengan keluarga itu.

Seokjin tak tau cinta. Apalagi menikah. Namun yang Seokjin tau adalah, ia tidak bisa membantu masalah keluarganya sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa mengandalkan coffee shopnya yang masih tergolong usaha kecil kecilan. Ia belum bisa menanggung beban itu. Tapi hanya dengan ide gila ini, ia bisa membantu keluarganya. Setidaknya, berguna untuk kedua orang tuanya, mengingat Seokjin belum pernah membanggakan mereka. apalagi, saat ia mengambil keputusan untuk tak ikut andil menjalankan perusahaan.

Dan itulah alsan kenapa Seokjin setuju. Semata mata hanya karena untuk membantu keluarganya, tak lebih.

Dan tak akan lebih

" _jadi… aku akan menikah?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dengan kedua orang tuanya semalam tampaknya sangat mempengaruhi Seokjin. Pria itu sedikit tak fokus saat membantu bawahan barista-nya yang lain. Beberapa kali ia bahkan salah membuat pesanan.

Jujur saja, Seokjin masih tak habis pikir mengapa ini bisa terjadi. jika kau tanya bagaimana rasanya, Seokjin juga tidak tau. ia bingung luar biasa. Ia menolak tidak bisa. Menerima juga rasanya sulit. Dan dari kebingungan kebingungan itupun lah yang membuat seorang Bang Seokjin menjadi tak fokus seperti ini.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya (mencoba) membantu tiba tiba seorang karyawan menghampiri Seokjin, memberi tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya dan sedang menunggu sekarang. Seokjin sempat keheranan. Ia tak pernah memiliki tamu. Kecuali dua sahabatnya yang selalu menagih kopi gratis.

Seokjin mengintip kearah meja yang ditunjukan karyawannya. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian kantor rapih sedang duduk gelisah.

Jelas itu bukan sahabatnya, dan Seokjin pun semakin heran. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui si pria asing.

Setelah melepas celemeknya dan merapihkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan, Seokjin mendatangi meja itu.

"permisi. maaf, apa anda mencari saya?" tanya Seokjin sopan. Pria itu pun menoleh,

"selamat pagi, anda Bang Seokjin?"

"ne. ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?"

Pria itu diam sebentar. Ia menatap Seokjin lekat lekat dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata nya.

"saya Kim Namjoon"

Seokjin tersentak. _Kim namjoon..? apa dia..?_

"calon suamimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Seokjin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sempat tak percaya bahwa calon suaminya yang belum ia temui lagi selama bertahun tahun sekarang sedang ada di coffee shop miliknya. Dari mana ia tau?

"ah. Du-duduklah." Namjoon kembali duduk dikursinya sementara Seokjin duduk didepannya.

"jadi, apa yang membawa anda kemari Namjoon-sshi?"

"ah, kau pasti tau soal perjodohan itu bukan?"

"ne."

"begini Seokjin-sshi. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih. Aku dan yeoja itu juga sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama" jelas Namjoon dengan nada serius. Terdengar seperti meminta Seokjin untuk membatalkan ide tolol ini.

Seokjin sedikit tertunduk dengan ucapan barusan. "maaf Namjoon-sshi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya dengan menuruti orang tuaku cara satu satunya aku bisa membantu mereka." jawab Seokjin jujur. Namjoon tersenyum simpati. Ia tau masalah apa yang keluarga Seokjin alami. Ia ingin bantu, namun tidak dengan ini.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"aku pun begitu Seokjin-sshi, aku juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan appa dan eommaku. Maka dari itu aku kemari untuk mengusulkan sebuah solusi."

Seokjin mendongak "solusi?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Pria itu mengamati Namjoon yang sekarang sedang membuka tas kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah map, lalu memberikannya kepada Seokjin.

"itu adalah sebuah kontrak pernikahan. pernikahan ini hanya sebatas untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir eommaku. Mungkin kau belum tau, eomma sakit keras dan tidak memiliki waktu banyak."

"ah.. aku turut bersedih Namjoon-sshi." Kata Seokjin tulus.

"terima kasih." Namjoon tersenyum.

Keduanya saling tatap. Namjoon dengan senyumnya dan Seokjin dengan wajah tulusnya. Cukup lama mereka mengagumi wajah satu sama lain sampai tiba tiba Namjoon tersadar lebih dulu.

"kembali lagi soal kontrak. Kontrak ini berisi tentang perjanjian pernikahan kita. Seperti yang tertulis disitu, aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu, dan kau juga begitu. Maksudnya, kau bebas dekat dengan siapapun dan aku pun sama. lalu yang kedua, kontrak ini selesai sampai..

Seokjin diam, menunggu kata kata Namjoon selanjutnya.

"sampai waktu dimana memang seharusnya sudah berakhir." Lanjut pria itu sambil menghela nafas.

Seokjin terdiam. Namjoon melakukan demi keluarga. Dan ia pun juga begitu. Mereka sama sama diposisi tak menguntungkan. Mungkin kontrak ini bisa menjadi solusi keduanya. "aku mengerti Namjoon-sshi". baru saja ia bersiap menandatangani kontrak itu, suara namjoon menghentikan gerakannya.

"dan satu lagi, Seokjin-sshi." Seokjin mendongak

"tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Termasuk keluargamu dan teman temanmu."

Seokjin tersenyum mengerti.

"baiklah." Sahutnya. Dan goresan tanda tangan pun tercipta diatas kontrak itu. mengira bahwa semuanya akan tetap normal meskipun mereka menikah. Mengira bahwa semuanya hanya demi keluarga.

Mengira bahwa mereka tidak akan jatuh cinta.

Padahal mereka lupa, bahwa tuhan lah yang mengatur semuanya.

Terlebih urusan cinta.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

HAAA AMPUN AMPUN AMPUUUUN

Maaf aku bawa cerita baru lagi padahal ff yang lain juga baru mulai:") aku ga tahan soalnya.

Tapi tenang aja semuanya masih dilanjutin. Aku bakal update setiap weekend. (sabtu-minggu) bergantian (itupun kalau kalian masih nungguin sih hehehe)

Hehe, mian ya chingu. Jangan bosen dan kapok baca ff abalku.

Review jusseyo. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

THE CONTRACT

Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, BTS and Others

Pairing: Namjoon x Wendy, Namjin, Jin x Other

Rate: T to M

Warning: typos

(cerita ini murni karya saya, jika menemukan yang hampir sama, itu hanya kebetulan belaka)

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Shinyuk datang padaku beberapa hari lalu. Ia meminta bantuan suntikan dana karena perusahaannya terancam koleps dalam beberapa bulan."_ _Jelas Tuan Kim yang sekarang sedang duduk disamping ranjang istrinya. Nyonya Kim yang mendengar cerita sang suami mengernyitkan dahinya heran._

" _bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah perusahaannya tengah naik daun sekarang?" meskipun nyonya besar cantik itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dirumah sakit, ia masih mengikuti beberapa perkembangan berita, khususnya perusahaan tuan Bang yang sekarang menjadi perhatian beberapa Negara tetangga karena prestasinya._

" _yah, ada tangan jahil yang menyelundupkan uang perusahaan dengan nominal besar."_

 _Nyonya Kim mengangguk mengerti._ _"lalu, apa kau membantunya?"_

" _tentu saja Yeobo. Aku membantunya. Namun.. hari itu kami terlibat dalam pembicaraan lain."_ _Jelas Tuan Kim dengan nada lebih serius._

" _aku tidak akan memberikan kebijakan yang memberatkan perusahaan Bang entertainment. Tapi aku merencanakan kerjasama lain dengannya. Aku bermaksud menjodohkan Seokjin dan Namjoon dalam ikatan pernikahan. Mengingat sebenarnya Shinyuk juga memiliki visi hampir sama seperti kita, yaitu ingin anaknya memiliki pendamping, ia pun akhirnya setuju meskipun butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkan nya."_

" _astaga! Apakah kau serius?!" Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya mendengar berita ini, jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak normal sekarang melonjak cepat, membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri namun masih bisa ia tahan_

" _apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang?"_

" _apa kau sudah menceritakan ini pada Namjoon?"_ _Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya pelan._

" _nah.. untuk itu. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti."_

" _apa menurutmu dia akan setuju?"_ _tanya Nyonya Kim hati hati. Ia sendiri juga sedikit ragu tentang ide ini._

" _dia akan setuju. Dan dia harus setuju."_ _Tegas Tuan Kim dengan rahang yang mengeras._

" _aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi... aku bahagia. Kau tau kan aku menyukai Seokjin. Dan entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa dia lah orang yang cocok untuk Namjoon. Aneh memang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaan seorang ibu sangat kuat, kau tau."_

" _aku tau Yeobo."_

" _semoga saja mereka bisa menerima ini. Aku sungguh bahagia." Tutur Nyonya Kim sangat senang._ _Sampai sampai kedua bola matanya berkaca kaca._

" _aku juga bahagia jika kau bahagia. Oleh karena itu, kau harus semakin semangat menjalani pengobatanmu ya?"_ _ujar Tuan Kim lembut sambil mengusap kepala istrinya dengan sayang._

" _tentu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar benar akan menikah?! Astaga aku tak percaya ini!" suara pekikan seorang pria terdengar disebuah coffee shop yang cukup ramai. Membuat beberapa pelanggan lain yang sedang sibuk dengan latopnya, atau hanya sekedar bersantai dengan secangkir kopi hangat langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatapnya tak suka.

"sstt. Pelankan suaramu." Tegur pria berkulit putih disamping pria berisik tadi dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Ia memandang kearah sekitarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, meminta maaf atas sikap kekasihnya yang mengganggu.

"Hyung, lihat Seokjin hyung, dia diam diam menghanyutkan. Tanpa memberi tahu apa apa tau tau menikah!" seolah tidak perduli dengan teguran tadi, pria itu, Jimin malah membalas dengan celotehan lain lengkap dengan gerutu yang menggemaskan. Sementara subjek yang daritadi sedang diperbincangkan hanya tersenyum malu.

"memangnya ia harus memberikan pengumuman atau izin dari dirimu dulu jika ia mau menikah!" semprot si pria berkulit pucat, Yoongi, merasa kekasihnya memang tidak tau apa arti berisik.

"Hyung, aku sejujurnya juga kaget tapi aku tidak akan menggemparkan cofee shop mu dengan berteriak teriak heboh seperti Jimin. Maafkan kekasih pendekku ini ya." Lanjut Yoongi, mengabaikan tatapan kesal Jimin yang semakin merenggut.

"kau juga pendek!" sahut Jimin tak mau kalah. Tapi lagi lagi Yoongi memilih untuk mengacuhkan Jimin, daripada perdebatan mereka yang tidak penting semakin berlanjut.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Namjoon, kedua sahabat nya datang ke coffee shop seperti biasa. Meminta kopi gratis atau promo diskonan coffee shop Seokjin, dengan dalih sedang tanggal tua.

Seokjin sendiri pun tak keberatan, karena sepertinya semua tanggal terlihat seperti tanggal tua didompet tebal mereka yang selalu menipis karena hal hal yang tidak penting.

"kau yakin dengan ini semua hyung?" tanya Yoongi hati hati. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga kaget. mendengar sahabatnya yang sudah lama menyendiri tiba tiba akan menikah. _Heol,_ cerita tentang memiliki kekasih saja tidak, lalu tiba tiba akan menikah?.

Saat itu Yoongi baru sampai dan baru meminum kopinya sekali teguk, tiba tiba sahabat jangkungnya bercerita ia akan menikah, sungguh sebuah kejutan yang benar benar _mengejutkan_

Seokjin meminum ice cappucinno nya sekali. "aku tak punya pilihan." Lanjutnya tenang.

"semoga saja wanita itu bukan wanita menyebalkan yang akan mengatur ngatur hidupmu." Celetuk Yoongi dengan dengusan sebalnya. Seokjin yang baru saja ingin meminum kembali kopinya-guna membuat dirinya tetap tenang-menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan.

"err.. soal itu. aku akan menikah dengan pria, Yoon"

"MWORAGO?!" keduanya terperanjat kaget. Yoongi bahkan memekik lebih keras dari pekikan Jimin sebelumnya. Para pengunjung sekitar kembali menoleh kearah mereka, bahkan ada yang terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

Namun baik Jimin maupun Yoongi tampaknya tak perduli, membuat Seokjin sebagai satu satunya yang memandang para customer Coffee shop miliknya sambik tersenyum tak enak.

"aishh.. aku baru tau orientasimu juga menyimpang seperti kami hyung." Kata Yoongi kemudian, ia mengambil cangkir kopinya dengan sedikit terburu, dan menenggak cairan hangat itu banyak banyak. Berharap jantungnya yang tadi berdebar kaget kembali normal.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya. "sesungguhnya aku juga tidak tau juga. Aku kan belum pernah jatuh hati." Tutur Seokjin jujur. Ia memang belum pernah jatuh hati, mana dia tau soal orientasi seksualnya?. Saking tak pernah jatuh hati, Seokjin sampai berfikir mungkin ia ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri. Ia hanya cinta makanan dan kopi, tapi tak mungkin jika ia menikahi dia sudah gila.

Meskipun menyetujui perjodohan dengan kontrak rahasia juga tidak bisa dikatakan keputusan waras.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Jimin ambisius. Binar rasa penasaran terpancar kelewat kentara dari 2 bola matanya yang sipit.

"sudah. Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia….." Seokjin terdiam, mengingat kembali pertemuan nya dengan Namjoon barusan. Dengan seorang pria muda berjas rapih dengan karisma kuat menguar dari auranya yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan Seokjin.

"…dia baik." Lanjut Seokjin singkat.

"semoga saja dia benar benar pria baik." Kata Yoongi pelan, terdengar sedikit nada sarkastik disana. Jimin menoleh, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak suka. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi bersikap dingin seperti ini pada sahabat mereka yang mau menikah.

Sadar dengan tatapan Jimin, Yoongi buru buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"mwo? Kita belum tau siapa calonmu ini. aku tidak kenal. Jimin tidak kenal. Kau pun hanya bercerita bahwa kau akan menikahi anak dari sahabat keluirga mu yang sudah lama tak kau temui." Bela Yoongi, tapi sayangnya Jimin masih bersih teguh dengan pandangannya sementara Seokjin sedikit tertunduk.

Memikirkan baik baik kata kata Yoongi barusan yang sepenuhnya benar.

"hyung, terlepas dari ini perjodohan konyol orang tuamu, aku tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Semoga kau bahagia." Lanjut Yoongi-merasa tak enak dan bersalah-dengan sungguh sungguh. Pria itu sampai menggenggam tangan Seokjin untuk menyemangatinya kembali.

Memang ia tidak suka dengan ide perjodohan ini, terlebih saat tau Seokjin akan menikah dengan lelaki. bukannya Yoongi tidak suka Seokjin menjadi Gay, ia juga gay.

Hanya saja, menjalin hubungan antar opic lelaki-apalagi sebelumnya belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun-pasti akan sangat rumit. Dan Yoongi hanya ingin Seokjin, sahabatnya, Bahagia.

"ya, semoga kau bahagia hyung. Untuk apa menikah jika tidak bahagia." Lanjut Jimin kemudian. Kalau jimin, entah dengan siapapun, 100% akan selalu setuju.

"gomawo Yoongi, Jimin." Kata Seokjin dengan senyum lembutnya. Sikapnya masih tenang seperti biasa.

"aku yakin semua baik baik saja." lanjut Seokjin lagi. Lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Meskipun tenang, bukan berarti jauh dilubuk hati Seokjin ia benar benar tenang. Seokjin sangat handal dalam menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya. Ia pribadi yang selalu mengalah dan menerima

Tetapi.. manusia tidak bisa terus terusan mengalah, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Namjoon pergi pagi itu, ia mengatakan bahwa opicda perjamuan keluarga malam harinya. Membicarakan dan mengenal keluarga kedua belah pihak lebih dekat. Lucu sekali bukan, mengingat suatu pernikahan normal pada umumnya seharusnya mengenal keluarga terlebih dahulu baru membicarakan pernikahan.

Bukannya sebaliknya.

Namun, katakanlah pernikahan mereka tidak normal, jadi disinilah Seokjin. Di kediaman keluarga Kim bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Keluarga Namjoon.

"ommo, Seokjin-ah kau tampak lebih tampan." Kata Nyonya Kim sumringah sekali. terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar saat menyambut Seokjin yang baru masuk dengan Tuan Bang dan Nyonya Bang.

"terima kasih nyonya kim. Anda juga tampak tetap cantik seperti biasanya." Sahut Seokjin tulus. Nyonya Kim memang masih tampak cantik, sama seperti dulu saat Seokjin bertemu dengannya. Meskipun wajah pucatnya tak bisa ditutupi, aura lembut dan penuh semangat itu tetap ada.

"namjoon-ah, lihat lah, calon suamimu manis ya." Ledek nyonya Kim sambil menyikut Namjoon yang berdiri disamping eommanya. Namjoon sendiri yang memakai celana jeans dan kemeja panjang polos berwarna Navy Blue yang digulung sampai siku dihiasi dengan jam tangan mahal berlogo mahkota itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"iya eomma." Sahutnya. Seokjin tak tau mengapa tapi jantungnya seolah terlewat satu degupan. Mungkin ia merasa canggung dan malu?. Tuan Bang dan Nyonya Bang yang mendengar itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mereka, setidaknya Namjoon tampak baik dan sopan pada Seokjin. Ia pasti akan menjaga Seokjin dengan baik- _pikir mereka._

"Maafkan keluarga kami yang kurang lengkap, ya? Jungkook sudah menghilang sejak sore tadi. Dasar anak muda." Kata Nyonya Kim sambil mengantar keluarga Bang keruang makan di rumah mereka. Nyonya Kim tampak lengket sekali dengan Soekjin, ia bahkan memeluk lengan Seokjin manja. Namjoon yang melihat itu sedikit berharap eomma nya bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar wajah pria itu berubah sedikit sendu.

Soekjin yang mendengar penuturan nyonya Kim hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"anak kami satu lagi, Jungkook. Dia baru pulang dari studinya di luar negeri" jelas Nyonya Kim. Ah, Seokjin baru ingat soal adik Namjoon. terakhir ia bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, saat itu Jungkook masih memakai popok dan merangkak kesana kemari

"ah.. anak itu memang susah diatur." Celetuk Namjoon pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap pendengaran Seokjin.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan normal. Keluarga Kim tetap bersikap ramah seperti dulu. Seokjin pikir semua akan berlancar biasa biasa saja sampai akhirnya Nyonya Kim melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah diwaspadai Seokjin-dan Juga Namjoon-sebelumnya

"jadi, apa kalian sudah membicarakan pernikahan kalian? Maksudku, dimana kalian akan menyelenggarakannya?" tanya nyonya Kim antusias setelah membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"ah soal itu, kami belum sempat memikirkannya Nyonya Kim" Seokjin menatap Nomjoon, lebih terlihat juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada pria itu. astaga, jangankan bicara soal konsep pernikahan, saat ini saja Seokjin masih tidak percaya ia akan menikah.

"menurut kami, lebih baik jika acaranya kecil kecilan saja lebih kearah private wedding. Kau setuju kan Seokjin-sshi?" lanjut Namjoon yang menyadari kebingungan Seokjin barusan.

"ne. kurasa itu jauh lebih baik."

"bagaimana dengan coffee shop mu Seokjin. Sudahkah kau bicarakan dengan Namjoon? maksud ibu, setelah kehidupan pernikahan kalian nanti, apa kau akan menetap dirumah, mengurusi pekerjaan rumah atau bagaiamana?" nyonya Bang bertanya dengan nada hati hati. Ia tidak mau menyinggung keluarga Kim, namun sebagai seorang ibu, ia hanya ingin anaknya bahagia. Tetap menjalankan hal hal yang ia suka. Karena bagaimanapun juga, coffee shop itu adalah impian Seokjin yang baru ia rintis.

"so-"

"soal itu, aku tidak akan membatasi Seokjin-sshi nyonya Bang, ia boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun yang ia suka, termasuk menjalankan bisnisnya seperti biasa." Belum sempat Seokjin menjawab Namjoon sudah membuka suaranya, mengambil alih pertanyaan barusan. Pria itu berujar meyakinkan dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

Berusaha menampilkan image baik di depan calon mertuanya.

"bagus jika seperti itu". sahut Nyonya Bang lega. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh kepada anak tunggalnya yang duduk disamping. "Jinnie, ingatlah kau akan menikah. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau harus meminta izin dari suamimu. Jadilah pendamping yang baik untuknya ya?" kata nyonya Bang, bersikap seperti seorang ibu yang memberikan petuah pada anak _gadis_ nya yang ingin menikah.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk canggung.

"ah iya, kalian mau bulan madu dimana?" tepat setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim, Namjoon tersedak potongan buah yang sedang ia kunyah. Lelaki itu bahkan terbatuk batuk keras. Reflek, seokjin yang duduk didepannya menuangkan air dan memberikan nya pada Namjoon.

"namjoon kau tak apa apa nak?" Nyonya Kim mengelus punggung Namjoon yang sedang minum air pemberian Seokjin. Pria itu menenggak habis air tersebut sampai tak bersisa.

"aku baik." Kata Namjoon pelan setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Sementara Seokjin, yang mendengar pertanyaan tadi, berusaha setenang mungkin. Menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"aku rasa tidak perlu nyonya Kim. Maksudku, kami sangat sibuk dan… kurasa itu tidak ada gunanya." Sekarang gantian Seokjin yang mencoba mengambil alih pertanyaan ini. Takut takut kalau Namjoon sampai memuntahkan kembali makanannya karena terlalu terkejut.

Seokjin punya alasan. Pertama, mereka berdua memang benar benar sibuk. Namjoon dengan perusahaannya dan Seokjin dengan bisnisnya.

Kedua, bukankah tujuan bulan madu itu untuk cepat mendapatkan keturunan? Sementara mereka berdua sama sama pria, mana mungkin bisa hamil?

Ketiga, mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain, semua hanya akan berakhir canggung.

Dan keempat, Seokjin tidak tau apapun soal hubungan gay. Ia hanya tau sedikit dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Salah satunya harus menjadi uke dan seme, top atau bottom. Dan jika memang kontak fisik itu diperlukan, Seokjin tidak tau posisi ia itu uke atau seme?

Memikirkan kembali alasan nomor 4, pipi Seokjin entah kenapa menghangat, ia tidak bisa membayangkan melakukan kontak fisik.

Terlebih dengan lelaki.

Dan terlebih lagi dengan Namjoon.

"hanya karena kau tidak bisa hamil, apakah bulan madu menjadi tidak ada gunanya? Kalian ini pasangan yang akan menikah. Dan kehidupan menikah itu juga tentang kehidupan ranjang. Jangan kalian pikir kalian dijodohkan lalu kalian tidak melakukan hubungan seksual." Jelas nyonya Kim lugas. Terlalu lugas malah. Seokjin dan Namjoon semakin canggung saja. mendengar penuturan istrinya, Tuan Kim menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya, mengingatkan bahwa ada tuan dan nyonya Bang yang juga ikut mendengar.

Nyonya Kim menatap suaminya, melempar pandangan " _aku benar kan?"_ sementara sang suami hanya menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum " _tenang Yeobo."_

"jika yang kau permasalahkan adalah keturunan, kalian bisa mengangakt anak untukku. Tapi yang paling penting, kalian harus menjalani pernikahan _layaknya pasangan pada umumnya_. Arra?" lanjut Nyonya Kim dengan nada lebih tenang.

Seokjin berdeham sekali, "tentu nyonya Kim. Aku dan Namjoon.. akan bulan madu." Tuturnya, lalu kembali menatap Namjoon yang masih sedikit menegang ditempatnya.

" _hanya itu yang bisa aku katakana,"_ kata Seokjin pada Namjoon melalui tatapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam berakhir tak lama setelah menit menit obrolan canggung itu berlalu. Nyonya dan Tuang Bang sekarang sedang bersama orang tua Namjoon di ruang keluarga. Berbicara soal bisnis dan masa muda mereka.

Mungkin juga berbicara tentang bagaimana ke empatnya bahagia akan menjadi besan. Seokjin dan Namjoon yakin sekali tentang itu.

Oleh karenanya, untuk menghindari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang mungkin lebih aneh akan terlontar dari mulut orang tua mereka, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengajak Seokjin ke balkon di lantai dua. Duduk di terasnya dan menikmati pemandangan langit malam.

Untuk saat ini, tempat itu adalah tempat teraman daripada harus dikelilingi orang tua mereka yang terlalu bersemangat.

"maafkan soal ibuku tadi ya, dia pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kata Namjoon sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke pembatas balkon, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke kantung celana, sementara Seokjin yang berdiri disampingnya menghadap berlawanan dengan kedua tangan yang ia sandarkan di pembatas itu.

"bukankah kau yang tadi tersedak smapai terbatuk?" sindir Seokjin, Namjoon hanya tertawa renyah. Diikuti Seokjin yang juga tertawa pelan.

"tidak apa apa Namjoon-sshi. Ibumu menyenangkan." Lanjut Seokjin saat tawa Namjoon mereda.

Hening diantara mereka. Baik Namjoon dan Seokjin sibuk menikmati udara malam saat itu.

Atau sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"aku lega." Ujar Namjoon memecah keheningan. Seokjin menoleh "lega karena?"

Namjoon ikut menoleh kearah Seokjin, menatap lelaki yang akan dinikahinya itu, tepat di kedua bola matanya. "karena kau bisa berfikir terbuka dan menerima semua ini. Seokjin.. aku memiliki kekasih dan sepenuhnya hatiku kuberikan padanya. Kau bisa mengerti tentang itu, aku sangat lega." Kata Namjoon sungguh sungguh.

Seokjin kembali memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, sambil tersenyum. "itu bukan hal besar Namjoon-sshi." Namjoon mengangguk angguk paham.

"dan omong omong soal bulan madu….apa kau ada ide?" Seokjin menoleh lagi kearah Namjoon dengan sedikit canggung, raut wajah Namjoon tampak tenang. Seolah ia baru saja bertanya "kau sudah kenyang?" lain halnya Seokjin, yang ditanya hal itu langsung oleh Namjoon malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka Namjoon akan mengungkit kembali pertanyaan yang tadi sempat membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

"ti-tidak ada. Aku terserah pada mu saja Namjoon-sshi."

"ba-" baru saja Namjoon membuka suara, bunyi ponsel berdering terdengar diantara mereka. Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel itu, menatap beberapa detik kearah layar lalu meminta izin pada Seokjin untuk pergi sebentar.

"aku perlu mengangkat ini." katanya. Seokjin mengangguk, dan dengan tergesa Namjoon mengangkat panggilan itu sambil berjalan pergi. Terakhir yang ia dengar hanya Namjoon yang meminta maaf pada penelfon diseberang nya karena ia baru bisa mengangkat panggilan itu sekarang.

Seokjin kembali sibuk dengan pemandangan langit malam. Bulan madu? Ia yakin sekali Namjoon meminta itu hanya sebagai formalitas. Ia tidak ada masalah apapun dengan itu. toh mereka hanya harus pergi kesuatu tempat berdua dan berpura pura bulan madu kan?.

Tiba tiba suara mesin mobil yang mendekat menarik perhatian Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh kebawah, lalu menemukan mobil sport mewah berwarna merah masuk ke garasi Rumah, tak lama seorang pria turun dari bangku kemudi, menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan masuk kearah rumah.

Seokjin masih memandang pria itu seksama sampai akhirnya subyek yang tengah ia lihat itu menoleh keatas, memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan datar lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk kedalam.

Pria dengan tatapan cuek yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok siangnya Seokjin sudah berada di butik yang berlokasi dikawasan elit Seoul. Ia memiliki janji temu dengan designer ternama kenalan keluarga Kim. Mengingat ia akan menikah dekat dekat ini, semua perencanaan pernikahan seolah serba kilat.

Seokjin tak tau apapun soal perencanaan pernikahan, beruntung keluarganya sudah menyiapkan WO handal untuk mereka meskipun awalnya si organizer membelalakan matanya kaget saat mendengar berapa banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk mempersiapkan mustahil memang.

Tapi tidak ada yang mustahil jika kau memiliki uang dan posisi penting.

"permisi aku Bang seokjin. Aku ada janji untuk fitting baju dengan tuan Ryeowok." Kata Seokjin pada wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di meja resepsionis

"oh tuan Bang, anda sudah ditunggu." Sahut wanita itu ramah lalu mengajak Seokjin ke sebuah ruang tunggu private yang sangat mewah. Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan sesosok pria bersetelan rapih dengan selera fashion yang tak diragukan, masuk keruangan.

"selamat pagi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu Seokjin-sshi. Aku Ryeowok." Sapanya ramah sambil berjalan terburu kearah Seokjin. Seokjin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sopan."ah tidak Ryeowok-sshi, aku juga baru sampai."

"baiklah, aku punya beberapa rancangan yang cocok untukmu." Sahutnya bersemangat dan tak lama seorang wanita masuk dengan rentetan tuxedo indah.

"arraso." Sahut Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Beberapa tuxedo sudah ia kenakan dan semuanya sangat indah dan nyaman. Tak staupun rancangan Ryeowok yang mengecewakannya. Seokjin tidak begitu pintar soal Fashion, namun ia berani bertaruh, rancangan Ryeowok memang tidak ada tandingannya di Seoul.

"kau hanya sendiri? Tidak ada yang menemanimu?" tanya Ryeowok sambil mengepas tuxedo yang dipakai seokjin, seperti memasangkan kancingnya, membenarkan jas dan sebagainya. Seokjin hanya diam dan membiarkan Ryeowok bekerja.

"ah.. orang tuaku sedang sibuk mengurus urusan yang lain, sementara sahabatku, lebih baik aku tidak mengajaknya untuk urusan yang ini."

"bagaimana dengan calon suamimu." Tanya Ryeowok lagi dari belakang tubuh Seokjin, masih dengan tangannya yang sibuk merapihkan ini itu.

"a-ah.. bukan kah kata orang lebih baik jika tunangan tidak ikut saat fitting baju?" Ryeowok tertawa pelan"yah begitulah."

"tapi itu terserah padamu untuk percaya atau tidak, bukan?" Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"okay, kau sudah selesai." Sahut Ryeowok lalu berjalan kearah cermin besar yang tertup tirai di depan Seokjin. Pria itu kemudian membuka tirainya, membuat Seokjin melihat pantulan dirinya yang berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih.

"whoa…" guman Seokjin.

"aku tau. hebat bukan? Meskipun acara pernikahan kalian sangat dadakan, aku tak mungkin memberikan mu pakaian yang biasa biasa saja," kata Ryeowok puas sambil melipat tangannya. Menatap rancangan yang dikenakan Seokjin dengan tatapan bangga

"ini indah sekali Ryeowok-sshi." Ujar Seokjin tulus. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri sekarang. ia tampak sangat berbeda.

"kau mengagumkan Seokjin-sshi. Kau akan menjadi pengantin yang sangat cantik." Ujar Ryeowok jujur. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah Seokjin dan ikut menatap pantulan Seokjin di cermin besar di depannya.

"Namjoon akan sangat bahagia memilikimu Seokjin-sshi." Lanjut Ryeowok tulus. Ia tak tau detail alasan kenapa keluarga Kim meminta nya untuk mempersiapkan 2 baju pengantin laki laki sangat mendesak. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut dan mencari tau. yang ia tau-dan ia ingin-adalah, semua pelanggannya akan memiliki hari pernikahan yang bahagia.

Tak terkecuali Seokjin dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Acara Fitting baju sudah selesai, Seokjin masih ada di butik Ryeowok saat itu. Seokjin mengecek ponselnya yang daritadi ia simpan di dalam saku. Ponselnya bergetar terus dari tadi. Notifikasinya penuh dengan oborlan Jimin dan Yoongi di grup Line, pesan dari ibunya, dan sebuah pesan dari Namjoon yang baru saja masuk.

 **KIM NAMJOON:**

 **Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ada rapat penting. Adikku akan membantumu memilih dekorasi gedung nanti.**

Bang Seokjin:

Tidak apa apa. Baiklah kalau begitu.

 **KIM NAMJOON:**

 **Tunggulah, ia sudah menuju ketempat mu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf**.

Bang Seokjin:

Tidak apa apa Namjoon-sshi. Fighting! Semangat untuk rapatmu.

Dan setelah pesan terakhir itu berhasil terkirim, Seokjin kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. Tak berapa lama ia duduk diruang tunggu seorang lelaki muda dengan celana jeans ketat, kaus branded lengkap dengan outter kemeja flannel yang tidak dikancing dan sepatu Boots berwarna coklat terang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"kau Bang Seokjin?" Seokjin mendongak, menatap lelaki yang wajahnya tampak familiar itu.

"ne. ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"aku Jungkook. Adik Namjoon." ah tentu saja Familiar. Seokjin baru ingat, lelaki inilah yang ia lihat malam itu di balkon rumah kediaman Kim.

"ah, annyeong hasseyo Jungkook-sshi. Salam kenal." Kata Seokjin sambil berdiri dan tersenyum ramah.

" _well,_ bisakah kita menghilangkan embel embel –sshi? Aku tak biasa." Alih alih membungkuk hormat, Jungkook malah berujar santai. Seokjin sempat heran awalnya namun ia memaklumi karena mungkin Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan adat luar negeri.

"o-oke." Sahut Seokjin pada akhirnya.

"so, kau sudah selesai?" Seokjin mengangguk. " _alright_. Kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"tapi aku bawa mobil…" kata Seokjin lagi saat anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu baru membalikan badannya bersiap untuk pergi. Jungkook kembali menoleh pada Seokjin lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"berikan kunci mobilmu" Seokjin bergeming beberapa saat, Jungkook berdecak sekali saat calon kaka iparnya itu tak merespon apa apa. "sudah berikan saja" pinta Jungkook sedikit memaksa. Mau tak mau, Seokjin merogoh kunci mobilnya dan memberikan itu pada Jungkook. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Jungkook menghampiri meja resepsionis dan berbicara sesuatu pada wanita yang sedang duduk disana.

Tak lama, Jungkook kembali menghamprii Seokjin yang daritadi menatapnya bingung.

"aku sudah menyuruh orangku mengambil mobilmu. Tenang saja, kuncimu tidak akan hilang, Ryeowok hyung dekat dengan keluargaku. Jika mobilmu hilang, aku juga yakin dia bisa menggantinya dengan mudah." Tutur Jungkook masih dengan nadanya yang sangat santai itu. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya.

" _lets move"_ lanjutnya lagi sambil memakai kacamata hitam yang dari tadi ia genggam. Seokjin masih bergemin beberapa detik ditempatnya, baru pertama kali bertemu dengan dongsaeng minim tata krama seperti Jungkook. Namun Seokjin mengerti, pria itu mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian mengekori Jungkook yang sudah sampai di pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"jadi, selama ini kau sekolah dimana Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin pada Jungkook yang sedang sibuk menyetir disampingnya. Mencoba membuka percakapan ditengah kecanggungan. Hanya suara opic dari CD player yang menghiasi suasana di mobil saat itu.

"Manchester." Jawab Jungkook singkat tanpa membalas tatapan Seokjin. Pria itu sibuk menyetir sambil menatap lurus jalan didepannya sambil sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar.

"apa kau berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu disini?"

"aku sudah lulus." Seokjin melongo. Jungkook lebih terlihat seperti anak baru lulus Senior High ketimbang seorang sarjana.

"be-berapa umur mu?"

"tahun ini aku 20." Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sadar akan respon lawan bicaranya, Jungkook menoleh kearah Seokjin yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Aku ikut kelas akselarasi." Jelasnya dengan nada malas. Seokjin adalah orang ke seribu yang memberikan respon yang sama saat mendengar umur Jungkook sebenarnya.

"daebak. Lalu, kau akan mengambil gelar master di korea atau bagaimana?" Seokjin berubah semangat, ia bahkan tersenyum kagum pada Jungkook. Namun, respon yang diberikan Jungkook malah berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin.

Jungkook kembali menoleh kearah Seokjin. "kau ini banyak tanya ya?" sahutnya dengan nada sebal-yang bahkan terdengar sedikit tak sopan. Seokjin reflek mengatupkan mulutnya. Hening beberapa detik.

"entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau. tadinya aku ingin bersenang senang dulu disana. Tapi ayah malah menyeretku pulang." Lanjut Jungkook sambil memalingkan wajahnya kejalan lagi.

" _you can have some fun in korea too_."

"korea?" Jungkook mendengus remeh. "menyenangkan apanya."

"ini negaramu! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Negara sendiri bukan?"

" _I don't hate Korea. Not at all_." Tutur Jungkook dengan nada sedikit memelan. Seolah sedang menerawang atau teringat sesuatu akan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"lalu..?" Seokjin menatap Jungkook lekat lekat. Merasa sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata kata Jungkook. Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah kembali mendengus.

"mr Bang, kau baru menjadi tunangan kakakku. Kau belum menikah dengan nya, _which means_ kau belum sah menjadi bagian keluarga Kim. Jadi bukankah sebaiknya kau membatasi keingin tahu-anmu itu?." tegas Jungkook dengan intonasi jauh lebih menyebalkan. Ia bahkan tersenyum remeh saat mengakhiri kata katanya barusan.

Reflek Seokjin mengigit bibirnya, ia mengakkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap jalanan didepan. "maaf" kata Seokjin pelan, tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya satu jam Jungkook dan Seokjin berbincang dengan vendor dekorasi gedung mereka, karena sebenarnya sudah ada WO yang mengurus, dan Seokjin hanya datang untuk memeriksa. Tapi pergi bersama Jungkook bisa dibilang adalah detik detik penuh kecanggungan yang amat sangat.

Ingatkan Seokjin sekali lagi bahwa ia yang lebih tua disini. Namun kenyataannya malah terbalik. Keberadaan Jungkook sedikit mengintimidasinya. Entah mungkin karena aura anak itu yang sedikit bossy, cuek dan semaunya atau Jungkook memang menyebalkan.

"aku lapar… kau sudah makan?" tanya Seokjin saat keduanya sedang berjalan menuju basement bersiap untuk pulang.

"begini saja kau sudah lapar?" Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "memangnya kenapa? Dari pagi aku belum makan asal kau tau." sahut Seokjin sedikit sebal. Jangan ada yang boleh mengomentari hobi makan Seokjin atau kebiasaannya yang mudah lapar.

Jangan pernah ada.

"yasudah ayo kita makan." Kata Jungkook menyerah, lebih baik seperti itu ketimbang Seokjin pingsan dan ia harus menggotong gotong pria yang faktanya memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Seokjin beberapa saat sudah membuat Jungkook mengetahui satu hal. Seokjin hanya diam jika sedang makan. Pria itu tampak sangat menikmati berbagai hidangan yang tersaji dimeja. Sementara Jungkook hanya menikmati makan siang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jungkook menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dulu, sementara Seokjin sedang asik mengunyah makanan penutup berupa pudding coklat dengan saus vanilla dan potongan buah disana sini.

"maaf?" tanya Seokjin heran saat mendapati Jungkook sedang tertawa remeh sambil menatapnya.

"bukan apa apa. Aku hanya tak habis pikir." Kata Jungkook masih dengan tawa menyebalknya itu. Seokjin mengunyah potongan buah dan buru buru menelannya "tak habis pikir kenapa?"

"aku tak tau bagaimana kakakku bisa menjalani semua ini. dia straight dan dijodohkan dengan lelaki asing. Pasti rasanya mengerikan." Kata Jungkook sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sekotak rokok. Sementara Seokjin hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Jungkook barusan.

" _no offense_ , aku tidak masalah dengan kaum gay. Tapi aku yakin didalam hatinya ia pasti ingin kabur dari pernikahan ini." lanjut Jungkook lagi setelah ia menghisap penuh penuh rokok yang baru ia nyalakan dan menghembuskan asap nya keudara.

Seokjin masih tak menyahut apa apa. Ia juga tidak tau mau merespon apa. Di posisi ini ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk bertindak apapun. Ia hanya menjalani dan menuruti orang tuanya. Ia pun tidak memiliki perasaan atau menggunakan hatinya dalam pernikahan ini. ia juga tidak berharap apa apa. Tapi mengapa seperti ialah orang yang jahat disini.

Melihat respon Seokjin yang membisu, Jungkook menghisap kembali rokoknya dan membuang abunya ke dalam asbak. " _Chillax._ Kim Namjoon tidak akan berani mempermalukan keluarga dengan kabur seperti itu." jelas Jungkook santai.

"kalau aku, mungkin iya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"kau terdengar sangat mengenal Namjoon-sshi. Kalian pasti sangat dekat." Tanya Seokjin sambil tersenyum simpul, mencoba mengganti opic

"kau boleh berspekulasi apapun. Tapi aku harap aku tidak dilahirkan dari Rahim yang sama dengannya." Jungkook menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"mwo?"tanya Seokjin dengan mata sedikit membulat. Apa maksudnya? Jungkook kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan pandangan menerawang. Hisap-hembus-hisap-hembus.

" _nope_." Kata Jungkook lalu mematikan rokoknya.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Katanya lagi sambil bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih bingung dengan kata kata Jungkook barusan.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Jungkook kembali dari kamar mandi, pria itu membayar makan siang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Baru saja Seokjin berdiri, Jungkook yang baru saja berjalan 2 langkah di depannya tiba tiba berhenti

" _great_ " gumam pria itu sambil menatap lurus kesebuah titik dengan pandangan kesal. Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan saat itulah Seokjin tau apa yang sedang Jungkook lihat.

Namjoon yang baru saja masuk bersama seorang wanita. Bergandengan tangan dan duduk disebuah meja dekat situ.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menghampiri Namjoon. Seokjin seolah terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Wanita cantik yang sedang bersama calon suaminya. Saking terlalu fokus, ia tidak sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah beranjak daritadi. Soekjin akhirnya menyusul pria itu dengan terburu.

"menikmati makan siangmu, _Hyung?"_ Kata Jungkook yang lebih terdengar dengan Sindiran. Namjoon yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan wanita di depannya menoleh kesumber suara. Namjoon membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Jungkook. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sang kakak dengan intonasi tidak suka yang berusaha ditutup tutupi.

"well. Mengiyakan suruhanmu dengan sangat terpaksa untuk menemani melihat gedung pernikahan." Kata Jungkook santai sambil melipat tangannya

Dan saat itu Namjoon baru menyadari keberadaan Seokjin yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, tak jauh dibelakang Jungkook. Melihat kakanya yang semakin kaget, Jungkook malah semakin mengompori keadaan. "Kau sendiri? Bukan kah katamu tadi kau ada rapat, sampai sampai kau meminta bantuanku menemani tunanganmu?" katanya lagi dengan wajah polos yang dibuat buat. Ia melipat tangannya, puas sekali saat melihat ekspresi Namjoon semakin menegang.

"tunangan?" kata wanita didepan Namjoon, mengulang ucapan Jungkook barusan yang terdengar janggal ditelinganya.

"ah, selamat siang Nona Wendy. Aku hampir lupa kau ada disini." Kata Jungkook dengan nada ramah yang dipaksakan.

"apa maksudmu tadi Jungkook?" tanya Wendy lagi dengan dahi berkerut. "yeah, kau tidak tuli kan? Aku baru saja menemani tunangan pacarmu melihat gedung" lanjut Jungkook tanpa dosa, ia bahkan menatap Seokjin yang sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Seokjin yang baru sampai hanya mencoba tersenyum meskipun kikuk kearah tiga orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Jungkook dengan smirknya, Namjoon yang kebingungan dan seorang wanita yang menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kaget dan tak mengerti.

"kenalkan Wendy, ini Seokjin, Tunangan Namjoon. dan Seokjin, ini Wendy, Kekasih Namjoon. ah- atau haruskah sekarang aku sebut mantan kekasih?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo. Maaf baru bisa btw kemarin mau pasangin Namjoon sama OC. eh gajadi jadinya sama wendy deh._. hehe maafkan kelabilanku.

Terima kasih sudah baca

Review Jusseyooo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

THE CONTRACT

Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, BTS and Others

Pairing: Namjoon x Wendy, Namjin, Jin x Other

Rate: T to M

Warning: typos

(cerita ini murni karya saya, jika menemukan yang hampir sama, itu hanya kebetulan belaka)

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Namjoon menarik lengan Jungkook, menyeretnya ke luar restoran dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terdiam kikuk. Seokjin yang melihat kedua pria itu memutuskan untuk membungkuk singkat dan pamit pergi. Mengikuti Namjoon dan Jungkook yang sudah berjalan keluar.

"apa apaan tadi Jungkook!" bentak Namjoon kesal saat keduanya sudah berada diluar restoran. Orang orang yang berlalu lalang sempat menoleh kearah mereka, penasaran dengan sumber keributan di pinggir jalan.

Jungkook melepas cengkraman Namjoon di lengannya, ia hanya tersenyum miring. Membuat gigi Namjoon bergelatuk menahan amarah. Dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak takut melihat itu. Namjoon baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya

"Namjoon-sshi?"Namjoon dan Jungkook menoleh, melihat Seokjin yang berjalan tenang dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Seokjin-sshi. Maafkan aku. Akan aku jelaskan ini nanti." Katanya buru buru. Sejenak ia lupa akan urusannya dengan Jungkook. "aku pergi dulu. Urusan kita belum selesai."lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook yang berdiri santai didekatnya. Jungkook mendengus tak perduli.

Setelah Namjoon berjalan masuk ke restoran dengan langkah besar besar, Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin "ayo kita pulang." Sahutnya sambil terus melangkah kearah mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

.

.

.

Sepanjang Jalan Seokjin tampak termenung. Kejadian tadi berputar dibenaknnya. Bukannya ia cemburu. Tidak. Seokjin tidak ada masalah dengan kenyataan Namjoon sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia hanya kaget bertemu dengan wanita itu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira.

Dan buruknya, kekasih Namjoon belum tau sama sekali tentang hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya tidak ingin memiliki musuh. Dan situasi tadi sedikit menyudutkan Seokjin seperti orang yang paling jahat disini.

"sepertinya kau sudah tau Hyungku memiliki kekasih?" suara Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin.

"huh?" Seokjin menoleh. Memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, barulah ia yakin bahwa Jungkook memang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"hm.. ya begitulah. Namjoon-sshi menceritakannya padaku." Jawab Seokjin dengan intonasi tenangnya seperti biasa. Ia menatap jalanan didepan seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi ,

"dan kau baik baik saja dengan hal itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, membuat pria yang duduk disampingnya mendengus remeh.

"eomma akan membunuhnya jika ia sampai tau." Jungkook berujar santai dengan sebuah senyum sarkas yang menyebalkan. Seokjin bukan orang yang ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi kata kata Jungkook barusan membuat lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya.

"apa maksudmu?" Seokjin menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, menatap Jungkook yang masih tetap pada ekpresi sebelumnya.

"coba kau pikir, mana ada orang tua yang terima anaknya masih berpacaran dengan gadis yang paling ia tentang disaat anak itu sudah dijodohkan."

Dahi Seokjin semakin berkerut"maksudmu…?" hening sebentar sampai akhirnya Jungkook menyahut pertanyaan Seokjin yang menggantung.

"yeah, eomma tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan Namjoon dengan Wendy."

Seokjin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat rapat. Ia masih diam menatap Jungkook beberapa detik, melihat jelas jelas wajah tegas Jungkook yang dingin. Lalu akhirnya ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

Seokjin baru tahu soal ini. dan ia semakin merasa dirinya sebagai orang yang paling jahat dalam situasi ini sekarang.

Seokjin dan Jungkook sampai di butik Ryeowok, tempat Seokjin menitipkan kendaraannya. "Sampai jumpa Jungkook. Terima kasih." Kata Seokjin ramah sebelum turun dari mobil Jungkook.

"bye." Jungkook menyahut singkat dan segera memacu mobilnya saat Seokjin sudah turun. Seokjin masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap mobil Jungkook pergi. Saat mobil mewah itu menghilang di tikungan tidak jauh sebelum lampu merah, Seokjin pun masuk ke dalam butik dan megambil kunci mobilnya lalu berkendara pulang

 **~ooo~**

"beruntung kau adalah adikku, jika tidak sudah pasti kubunuh kau tadi siang!" Namjoon menghambur masuk begitu saja ke kamar Jungkook. Pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada tingginya dengan wajah yang jelas jelas sangat marah. Saat itu sudah malam di kediaman keluarga Kim, Jungkook sedang bersandar di sofa kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel sampai Namjoon tiba tiba muncul dengan bentakan yang sangat menganggu.

"ku anggap itu sebuah kesialan." Jungkook berujar santai tanpa melihat bahkan melirik kakanya sedikitpun. Namjoon mengatur nafasnya, atau lebih tepat emosinya. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali. Mencoba agar ia tidak benar benar mengambil pisau dapur dibawah dan menancapkan ke kepala adik sialannya sekarang.

"apa mau mu Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada lelah. Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa di depan Jungkook.

"tidak ingin apa apa. Kau tau aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan kehidupanmu." Jungkook menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tak gentar. Drai tampilan Namjoon yang masih memakai kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung, Jungkook bisa tau kakanya pasti baru pulang dari Kantor.

"begitukah? tidak tertarik tapi kau malah terbag ke Manchester setelah merecoki kehidupanku?"

Emosi Jungkook naik begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Namjoon.

Tidak.

Jangan pernah membahas itu.

Jungkook memajukan sedikit badannya dan menatap tajam kearah Namjoon,

"kau pikir kau maha sempurna Namjoon? kau akan menikah tetapi kau masih memiliki kekasih? Cih, menjijikan." Kata Jungkook, tak perduli dengan sopan santun, menanggalkan embel embel _hyung_. Karena Baginya, kakanya sudah mati.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"JANGAN BERANI BERANI KAU MEMBAHAS PERNIKAHAN! KAU SENDIRI TIDAK TAU APA ARTINYA!" Emosi Namjoon meluap begitu saja. suaranya menggelegar di kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook memundurkan kembali badannya lalu melipat tangannya dengan santai.

"aku tau. sex. Sex. Dan sex. Ah, katakan padaku nanti ya bagaimana rasanya meniduri lelaki~"

"KAU MENGHINAKU?!" cukup sudah. Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap menghampiri Jungkook untuk menghajar adiknya yang kurang ajar. Tapi langkah Namjoon terhenti seketika saat pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka dan tuan Kim sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam kearah ke dua putranya.

"NAMJOON! JUNGKOOK!"

Namjoon membantu ditempat sementara Jungkook masih acuh seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari duduknya dan malah bersender di sofa sambil menoleh kearah Tuan Kim dengan tatapan tenang.

"Appa rasa kalian masih waras untuk menyadari bahwa eomma sedang beristirahat dikamar dan bisa dengan jelas mendengar keributan bodoh kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Tuan Kim masuk, ia memandang Namjoon tegas, meminta penjeleasan.

" _you know_ , urusan sesama saudara." Jungkook mengedikkan kepalanya santai, ia menyerobot sebelum Namjoon menjawab. Namjoon yang sudah membuka mulut, mengatupkannya kembali. Tuan Kim mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke Jungkook, begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Jungkook bisa melihat sinar mata Namjoon yang tidak seperti tadi. Seolah sedang memohon sesuatu. Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas. Astaga, raut wajah Namjoon sekarang benar benar menggelikan.

"appa, aku ingin bicara dengan Jungkook. Bissakah appa berikan waktu privasi? Aku janji tidak akan menggangu istirahat eomma." Kata Namjoon hati hati. Gesturnya jelas sekali sedikit mencurigakan.

Siapa yang tidak kikuk sekarang? Namjoon tidak mau jika ayahnya sampai mengetahui bahwa ia masih bersama dengan Wendy. Bagaimana Jika Jungkook membuka mulut besarnya itu dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada ayahnya?

Tuan Kim berbalik kearah Namjoon. sang ayah menatap si anak sulung lekat lekat.

"baiklah." Katanya. Tuan Kim sempat melirik Jungkook sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan kedua putranya. Namjoon masih diam beberapa detik, melihat pintu kamar Jungkook yang sudah tertutup kembali setelah Tuan Kim pergi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan ayahnya sudah benar benar menjauh dari pintu itu, takut takut Tuan Kim tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

Setelah ia rasa keadaan cukup aman, Namjoon berbalik kearah Jungkook dan duduk ditempatnya semula.

" _look_ , jungkook, aku baru saja ingin menceritakan soal pertunangan bodoh ini pada Wendy sampai akhirnya kau datang dan mengacau. Jadi aku harap kau bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak membicarakan soal ini pada appa atau eomma." Namjoon berkata serius sekali. pupil matanya bahkan membesar dan raut wajahnya mengeras. Ia menatap Jungkook tanpa berkedip.

"aku mencium kepanikan disini."

"aku tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahku Jungkook. Aku jauh lebih dewasa darimu."

" _whatever~"_ Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mengambil kembali ponsel yang ia letakan disamping tadi. Ia menyibukan dirinya lagi dengan benda pipih itu, tidak perduli bahwa Namjoon masih duduk didepannya.

"tutup pintunya saat kau keluar." Sahut Jungkook datar tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Sadar tengah diusir oleh adiknya, Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar lalu keluar dari kamar itu. menyerah untuk berbicara baik baik dengan Jungkook. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Jungkook benar benar mengerti dan tidak membocorkan kejadian itu.

Yang Namjoon tidak tau, Jungkook sempat melirik penuh arti kearah punggungnya saat kakaknya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

.

.

Setelahnya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menelfon Seokjin. menjelaskan soal kejadian tidak mengenakan saat di restoran. Bagaimanapun Juga Namjoon tidak enak hati atas hal tersebut. Tidak begitu lama perbincangan mereka ditelfon. Ia hanya menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya dan Seokjin tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun karena semua sudah dia atur dan terkendali.

Tapi Namjoon tidak tau, bahwa Tuhan sudah mengatur hal lain untuknya.

 **~ooo~**

Hari itu tiba juga. hari dimana Seokjin akan melepaskan marga keluarganya dan menjadi keluarga "Kim" ia menatap pantulan diirnya di cermin, memakai Sebuah tuxedo berwarna Putih yang indah dari rancangan Ryeowok. Seokjin menatap bayangannya tanpa berkedeip (atau lebih tepatnya melamum).

Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan dalam hati bahwa semua ini hanyalah untuk keluarganya. Pernikahan ini hanya sementara dan nanti Seokjin akan benar benar merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dengan orang yang tepat tentunya,

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin. ia menatap pintu itu dari pantulan cermin. Memperlihatkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang menghambur masuk. Mata Jimin membulat saat melihat Seokjin yang sudah di balut jas pengantin. Pria itu berjalan cepat cepat kearah sahabatnya lalu memberikan pelukan hangat.

Seokjin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membalas pelukan Jimin yang erat. "Hyung. Kau sangat tampan sekali. jika Namjoon tidak mau menikahimu hari ini. aku mau jadi penggantinya." Seru Jimin sambil berdecak kagum saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Kedua mata sipitnya menyusuri penampilan Seokjin dari atas sampai bawah. Seokjin tertawa pelan.

"kalian tidak cocok! Kalian kan sama sama uke." Celetuk Yoongi yang kemudian juga memberikan pelukan penyemangat untuk Seokjin.

"uke?" Seokjin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hyung. Kau tau kan dalam hubungan gay, ada top dan bottomnya. Ya meskipun ada juga yang bisa dua duanya sih. Tapi jika aku lihat dirimu dan Namjoon, kau lebih cocok jadi Bottom, kau tau." seru Yoongi santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. ia bukan tidak tau apa itu uke. Yang ia maksud, apa Yoongi menganggap dirinya uke?

Dengan badan sebesar ini, ia menjadi uke?

"a-apa maksudmu? Aku lebih feminim darinya begitu? Kau tak liat bentuk tubuhku? Bahuku saja lebih lebar darinya."

"Hyung, bottom tidak melulu terlihat feminim. Tapi aura yang dikeluarkan Namjoon itu.. terlihat sekali bahwa ia adalah pria tulen."

"jadi aku bukan pria tulen maksudmu?" Seokjin mendelik tidak suka. Perlu diingatkan sekali lagi, Seokjin memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna dan wajah rupawan. Ia juga memiliki penggemar di sekolah yang ujungnya ia tolak semua. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia menjadi Uke.

"aishhh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya." Yoongi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mencari kata kata yang tepat agar sahabatnya mengerti. Membicarakan masalah gay bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di diskusikan. Apalagi pada Seokjin yang notabene nya bukan gay. (atau mungkin akan menjadi gay.)

"well, maksud yoongi Hyung, Namjoon itu tipikal pria yang sangat berkarismatik. Maskulin. Aku tidak bisa mengendus lebih jauh aurany akarena yeah… dia kan tidak seperti kita. Tapi nantinya jika kau bersama driinya kau juga akan merasakan itu." jelas Jimin. Pria itu berujar santai sambil melipat tangannya di dada, berlagak seperti seorang ahli yang sedang melakukan seminar dadakan. Entah kenapa kedua temannya ini bisa sangat sok tahu tentang Namjoon.

Padahal mereka baru bertemu satu kali, dan itu pun tak sengaja. Namjoon sedang mampir ke Coffee shop Seokjin saat Yoongi dan Jimin kebetulan sedang menagih jatah kopi gratisan mereka hari itu.

"dan soal bulan madu, tenang saja. kami akan mengajarimu. Ah, sebagai sesame uke, aku akan memberikan mu tips disaat malam pertama. Kau taukan, rasanya sakit sekali. aku sampai susah duduk. Nan-"

"Park Jimin." Yoongi memotong omongan Jimin tepat sebelum kekasihnya itu semakin berceloteh hal hal yang tidak karuan. Yoongi melirik Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya meminta pria itu menjaga omongannya setidaknya sekali saja. Jimin yang ditegur seperti itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"hehe. pokoknya nanti aku bantu." Ujarnya singkat. Seokjin masih mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan Jimin saat tiba tiba pintu ruangan kembali terbuka

"ah. Tuan Bang? Kau sudah siap?" Seorang wanita dari WO yang disewa Seokjin masuk dengan transmitter di telinganya.

"huh?"

"Namjoon akan bersiap ke altar sekarang. kalian secepatnya bersiap." Jelas wanita itu lagi. Ah benar juga. setelah acara pelajaran bulan madu dadakan dari Jimin, otak Seokjin sepertinya sibuk mencerna hal yang 'lain' sampai lupa bahwa sebentar lagi ia memiliki pernikahan yang harus ia jalani. Seokjin berdehem singkat lalu kembali menatap pantulannya dicermin. Memastikan ia sudah tampil sempurna di acara sakralnya itu

Yoongi dan Jimin pun segera bersiap di tempat mereka, sebagai _bestman_ di acara pernikahan sahabatnya, tentu Yoongi dan Jimin ingin acara ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Ketiganya menyempatkan diri untuk saling berpelukan beberapa detik lalu bersiap menuju altar.

.

.

Suara alunan musik terdengar dari dalam. Seokjin masuk ke ruangan dan berjalan ke altar tanpa pengiring, tanpa Tuan Bang yang mengantarnya, tanpa flower girl, hanya dengan sebuket bunga yang ia genggam . Seokjin dan Namjoon setuju untuk sedikit membedakan pernikahan ini dari pernikahan umumnya. Mengingat kedua mempelai adalah laki laki _straight_ , Seokjin tidak ingin orang memandangnya sebagai lelaki yang berusaha agar terlihat seperti pengantin wanita. Ia ingin orang melihatnya sebagai calon mempelai pria. Intinya, ia normal, ia tampan dan ia tidak mau orang melihatnya sebagai pria cantik meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu.

Seokjin bisa melihat Nyonya Kim dengan senyum dan mata berkaca kaca. Tuan Kim yang tersenyum bahagia. Nyonya dan Tuan Bang yang menatapnya haru meskipun sedikit ada perasaan bersalah disana. Lalu ada Jimin sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Yoongi sebagai bestmannya. Jimin terlihat paling sumringah dengan senyum lebar sampai sampai matanya menyipit. Sementara Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sambil mengangguk singkat, memberikan semangat pada Seokjin. Lalu Jungkook yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, tampak acuh dengan prosesi pernikahan Hyungnya.

Serta Namjoon yang sedang berdiri di altar. Meskipun pria itu mencoba tersenyum, Seokjin tau ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Namjoon. seketika, ia merasa tidak yakin dengan langkahnya. Seokjin terhenti di tengah jalan. _Apa yang ku lakukan?_

Keluarga Kim dan orang tuanya sontak menatapnya khawatir, tak terkecuali Namjoon. Yoongi bahkan sudah bersiap menghamprii sahabatnya dan membawa Seokjin pergi dari pernikahan konyol yang tidak pernah ia setujui itu. tetapi Tangan Jimin menahannya.

 _Apakah ini pantas?_

 _Apakah pantas aku menggadaikan kehidupanku untuk ini?_

 _Eomma.. appa?_

Mata Seokjin bergerak gerak cepat. Ia mulai merasakan kepanikan yang menjalar di dadanya. _Shit_ , kenapa baru sekarang ia gelisah? Ini terlalu terlambat. Ia tidak bisa membatalkan semua ini. mengapa otak bodohnya baru menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun juga ini tetaplah sebuah pernikahan yang sah.

Ia benar benar menikah!

Seokjin menelan ludahnya susah payah, kepala pria itu masih tertunduk dengan bola mata yang bergerak gerak, meskipun pandangan Seokjin terpaku pada kedua ujung sepatunya, namun semua orang tau kalau pria itu sedang dilanda keraguan hebat.

Seokjin sempat tersentak saat tiba tiba sebuah tangan meraih lengannya.

"apa perlu kau ku gandeng layaknya pengantin wanita?" Jungkook berujar pelan dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,"Jungkook?". Sekarang semua orang diruangan itu semakin menatap heran Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"lupa jalanmu menuju altar, _princess_?" Seokjin tertunduk lagi. Jungkook bisa merasakan kegugupan Seokjin saat ia melihat tangan calon kakak iparnya yang sedikit bergetar. Jungkook merapatkan dirinya pada Seokjin beberapa inci "kau tak bisa mundur sekarang. jika eommaku melihat kau kabur, aku bisa pastikan ia akan berakhir di UGD." Bisiknya.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Seokjin sontak langsung mendongak dan menatap Nyonya Kim dari balik pundak Jungkook. Terlihat jelas wanita cantik itu sedang cemas. Seokjin juga menoleh kepada Ibunya yang sedang memandanginya dengan raut yang sama.

Kedua keluarga mengharapkannya sekarang.

"ayolah Seokjin." kata kata Jungkook menyadarkannya kembali. Seokjin melirik kearah Namjoon yang melemparkan senyum simpul " _kita pasti bisa."_ Seokjin menarik nafas panjang panjang hingga dadanya membusung

"baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan ini."

Seokjin akan menyesali ini nanti saat ia sadar bahwa tangannya mengalung sempurna di lengan Jungkook. Entah apa yang dipikiran Seokjin, pria itu reflek menggandeng Jungkook layaknya pengantin wanita yang sedang diantar oleh sang ayah.

Seokjin tiba di altar, pikirannya kemana mana saat pendeta mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat yang ia tidak begitu dengar dengan Jelas. Namjoon masih menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya sambil menggengam tangan Seokjin walaupun tatapan matanya sedikit sendu.

Mungkin ia juga sudah tidak tahan dan ingin buru buru mendobrak pintu ruangan, pergi mencari Wendy dan membawanya kemari. Menggantikan posisi Seokjin yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Pikiran keduanya Buyar saat pendeta meminta mereka menyebutkan sumpah pernikahan. Namjoon berdehem sebentar.

"aku Kim Namjoon, bersumpah akan menjaga Bang Seokjin dengan baik, melindunginya, memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya sampai waktu memisahkan." Namjoon merangkai sumpahnya dengan hal hal general. Ia tidak tau ingin bersumpah apa, lagipula menurutnya pernikahan ini bukan pernikahan sebenarnya, jadi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kalimat kalimat gombal yang menjijikan.

Namun berbeda dengan Seokjin, bagaimanapun juga pernikahan ini tetaplah pernikahan yang sah. Ia tidak ingin berdusta dihadapan Tuhan (meskipun sekarang ia juga bisa dikatakan sedang mengolok ngolok-Nya dengan pernikahan seperti ini) tapi Seokjin memutuskan untuk bersumpah sesuai dengan apa yang bisa ia , Ia hanya tidak ingin ingkar. Sudah cukup ia membohongi keluarga dan teman temannya

Ia tidak ingin membohongi Tuhan.

"aku Bang Seokjin, Bersumpah akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik, menjadi pendamping yang penurut dan selalu berkorban untuk kebaikan bersama" tuturnya. Yoongi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar sumpah Seokjin yang terasa sedikit janggal. "berkorban"? seorang sahabat yang berfikir kritis (bahkan mungkin kelewat kritis) akan menyadari sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari sumpah Seokjin.

Jangan heran, Yoongi memang terbiasa menganalisa sesuatu hal, berhubung pria itu mengambil jurusan Hubungan International saat dibangku kuliah dan lulus dengan Cumlaude, itu menyebabkan Yoongi suka sekali menganalisa sesuatu. bahkan untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Belum sempat Yoongi berfikir apa apa, perhatiannya sudah kembali terpaku pada Seokjin saat pendeta mempersilahkan mereka berciuman.

Seokjin dan Namjoon bertingkah kikuk. Namjoon tidak tau bagaimana cara mencium Seokjin. demi tuhan! Ia tidak pernah mencium seorang laki laki sebelumnya. apa ia harus meraih wajah Seokjin? merangkul pinggangnya? Atau bagaimana? Namjoon tidak tau sama sekali.

tak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon, Seokjin juga tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ini ciuman pertamanya! Akhirnya keduanya memperpendek jarak mereka. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling berhadapan. Tidak ada sebuah senyuman, tidak ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rahang atau tidak ada rangkulan di pinggang. Hanya kecupan canggung diujung bibir yang secepat kilat.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan bahagia, Jimin menatap dengan kecewa, ia jelas mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Lalu Yoongi hanya mendesah lega. Kontras dengan Jimin, ia sama sekali tidak berharap Namjoon dan Seokjin berciuman. Aneh memang, bagaimanapiun mereka sepasang pengantin, pasti berciuman kan? Sementara di pojok ruangan Jungkook hanya mendengus geli sambil bertepuk tangan malas malasan.

Setelah acara pemberkatan berakhir, Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan keluarga sementara Jungkook menyibukan dirinya di tumpukan gelas sampanye.

.

.

.

.

Karena resepsi mereka digelar di sebuah hotel, kedunya segera bertolak ke kamar pengantin saat acara berakhir. Namjoon dan Seokjin berjalan dalam hening menuju kamar mereka. Namjoon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Seokjin yang tampak tidak mau mengganggu. Ia hanya berjalan mengekori Namjoon sambil sesekali tersenyum pada para pekerja hotel yang membungkuk sopan saat berpapasan dengan mereka. Seokjin dan Namjoon lebih terlihat seperti dua sahabat yang baru pulang dari pesta ketimbang sepasang pengantin baru.

Mereka tiba dikamar yang dimaksud. Namjoon merogoh sakunya, mengambil kartu akses kamar mereka dan masuk lebih dulu. Kamar itu luas dengan interior romantis untuk pasangan pada umumnya seperti kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran dimana mana, 2 gelas dan sebotol wine yang ditata sedemikian rupa, serta pencahayaaan yang temaram.

Benar benar membuat keduanya canggung.

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "wow. Baiklah, aku akan mandi lebih dulu" katanya sambil mendengus geli saat melihat dekorasi yang sedikit membuat keduanya semakin canggung.

Namjoon mandi lebih dulu, sementara Seokjin membuat Kopi sambil menunggu gilirannya.

Setelah keduanya selesai mandi, Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk di balkon sambil menikmati kopi hangat buatan Seokjin, (alih alihs sebuah _wine_ , karena itu bukan pilihan 'aman' untuk sekarang ini)

"so, kita sudah resmi menikah?" Kata Namjoon memecah keheningan.

"benar benar resmi menikah" Seokjin menyahut. Namjoon tertawa renyah,seolah menertawakan nasibnya sekarang, Seokjin yang melihat wajah Namjoon dengan deretan gigi rapih dan lesung pipitnya itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"apa ini sempat terbayang dalam hidupmu Seokjin-sshi?" Namjoon bertanya lagi setelah tawanya reda. Seokjin menggeleng.

"tidak. hahaha percaya atau tidak aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. apalagi memikirkan untuk menikah."

"kau belum memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?" Namjoon agak membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar penuturan Seokjin. sementara pria yang resmi bermarga Kim Seokjin itu hanya menjawab dengn anggukan kecil.

Malu.

"whoa. Sepertinya kau menetapkan standar tinggi untuk calonmu ya?" Seokjin tersenyum simpul. "mungkin hanya belum waktunya Namjoon-sshi."

Keduanya hening lagi.

"Namjoon-sshi, aku minta maaf soal tadi." Seokjin berkata pelan, ia memandang cairan kopi hitam hangat di cangkirnya.

"tadi? Tadi yang mana?"

"kau tau, kejadian saat aku berhenti di tengah altar."

Namjoon tersenyum bijak mendengar penuturan Seokjin. "tidak apa apa Seokjin-sshi. aku mengerti" Seokjin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis.

"omong omong.. teman temanmu menyenangkan Seokjin-sshi." Lanjut Namjoon sambil menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"maksudmu Jimin dan Yoongi?"

Namjoon mengangguk singkat

"yeah. Mereka sahabat yang menyenangkan. sekaligus menjengkelkan disaat yang sama."

"um… apa mereka.. sepasang kekasih?" ada nada aneh yang ditangkap indra pendengaran Seokjin. pria berbibir tebal itu mendongak dan menatap Namjoon yang duduk didepannya. Ia bisa melihat Namjoon sedikit tidak nyaman setelah bertanya hal itu. apa Namjoon ada masalah dengan pasangan gay?

"ya.. mereka sudah bersama sejak Senior High. Ada apa Namjoon-sshi?"

"tidak. tidak apa apa." Namjoon menyahut cepat sekali. Seokjin hanya mengangguk angguk. Entah kenapa setelah pertanyaan itu atmosfer diantara keduanya sedikit canggung.

"oh ya, aku tidak melihat teman temanmu di pesta tadi. Apa aku melewatkannya?"

"tidak. kau tidak melewatkannya." Namjoon menjawab dengan nada datar. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"mereka berhalangan hadir." Tandasnya lalu segera meneguk kopi banyak banyak.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan lembut. "istirahatlah. Aku tau kau pasti lelah."

"kau sendiri?"

"aku masih ingin disini dulu."

Namjoon menimbang nimbang usul Seokjin. Tidak enak sebenarnya meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Tetapi senyum lembut pria itu cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Seokjin tidak apa apa

"baiklah. Selamat malam Seokjin-sshi"

Namjoon masuk kedalam Kamar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia menuju ke sebuah ranjang dan bersiap tidur. Tapi ia tiba tiba terhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya. Namjoon mengambil beberapa bantal dan berbalik menuju sbeuah sofa besar di dekat sana, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Seokjin tidur diatas ranjang dengan selimut hangat sementara ia menghabiskan malam nya diatas sofa besar.

Malam pertama sebagai seorang suami dari orang asing.

 **~ooo~**

Suara ketukan dipintu mengusik tidur Namjoon. ketukan itu perlahan semakin cepat dan sedikit terburu. Benar benar bukan ketukan pintu dari orang sabar yang sopan. Namjoon membuka matanya yang terpejam dengan susah payah. Ia ingin meringkuk lagi didalam selimut dan kembali ti-. Tunggu dulu. Sejka kapan ia memakai selimut?

Mata Namjoon terbuka sempurna dan bisa melihat jelas jelas selimut yang terlampir diatas tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah Ranjang dan tidak mendapati Seokjin diatas sana. Suara air pancuran dengan senandung suara seorang pria dari kamar mandi cukup menjelaskan pada Namjoon dimana Seokjin berada.

Ketukan itu semakin kencang dan cepat, seolah ingin merubuhkan pintu kamar hotel dengan hentakannya. Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas lalu beranjak dari sofa smabil menguap. Dari rendahnya sopan santun si pengetuk pintu, Namjoon bisa yakin sekali siapa pria yang mengganggu paginya.

" _good morning newlywed_." Sapa Jungkook dengan nada meledeknya yang menyebalkan Namjoon menatap adiknya tak minat. "cukup basa basinya. Ada apa kau kemari?"

" _morning too, bro_ " sindir si adik saat tidak mendapatkan balasan salam dari Hyungnya. "eomma dan appa menitipkan ini untuk kalian." Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada Namjoon secara asal. Ia menempelkan kertas itu didada Namjoon lalu berjalan masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Namjoon yang sudah hafal diluar kepala sikap kurang ajar Jungkook hanya mengambil amplop itu dan mengekori si adik.

"kau menjadi kurir sekarang?" Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya .Jungkook memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Namjoon terang terangan sedang meledek dirinya

"kita lihat siapa yang tertawa terakhir." Ujarnya sambil mendengus lalu duduk di sofa sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar. Namjoon baru saja mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan bersiap membuka amplop itu saat tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Jungkook? Kau ada disini?" Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang tamu tak terduga itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sbeuah handuk kecil. Alih alih menjawab senyum ramah Seokjin, pria yang paling muda itu hanya menyahut sinis.

"menurutmu?"

"Jungkook sedang menjadi merpati dan mengirimkan kita sebuah surat dari eomma dan appa" Celetuk Namjoon sambil mengangkat amplop putih itu, memperlihatkannya pada Seokjin yang berdiri diujung sana

"surat?" Seokjin menghampiri keduanya dan duduk disebelah Namjoon agar bisa membaca surat itu berdua. Jungkook tersenyum miring saat memperhatikan Namjoon membuka amplop itu. _ah, ini akan sangat menyenangkan_ , pikirnya.

Amplop itu pun terbuka, Namjoon mengeluarkan isinya. Baik Seokjin dan Namjoon terbelalak begitu selesai membaca isi sebuah pesan kecil didalamnya

 _Maaf menganggu malam pertama kalian Seokjin-ah, Namjoon-ah. Eomma tau kalian pasti tidak sempat (atau sengaja tidak menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan bulan madu), maka dari itu eomma sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Besok kalian akan terbang ke Bali untuk bulan madu selama 1 minggu._

 _Tidak usah memikirkan apapun, karena semuanya sudah eomma atur. Eomma pastikan bulan madu kalian akan sangat Romantis. Bersenang senanglah! Jangan sampai terlambat! Private jet kalian menunggu di bandara Incheon besok setelah makan siang._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Eomma._

Sial.

Ia tidak menyangka eommanya akan bertindak sejauh ini. awalnya Namjoon dan Seokjin berencana untuk pergi ke Jeju atau kemana saja yang tidak begitu jauh dan itu pun tidak ada embel embel bulan madu yang romantis. Hanya terbang ke Jeju, menyewa kamar yang berbeda, jalan sendiri sendiri, dan hanya pergi beberapa hari.

Tapi, pergi ke Bali dengan paket bulan madu romantis yang sudah disiapkan eommanya benar benar mimpi buruk. Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana canggungnya nanti. Dan Seokjin pun juga begitu. Terlihat sekali pria itu kikuk sekarang.

"ini pasti akal akalanmu saja kan Jungkook? Ini jebakan?" Namjoon mendesis tajam kearah adiknya yang duduk sangat tenang.

"apa untungnya bagiku?"

"jadi ini benar benar dari eommonim?" Seokjin bertanya memastikan. Tentu jika hal ini datang dari permintaan keluarga, Seokjin tidak bisa menolak.

"I told ya." Jungkook sudah tau apa yang dikirimkan oleh eommanya. Karena bisa dikatakan, Jungkook juga berkontribusi untuk mengurus hal tersebut seperti mengecek hotel, memastikan private jet mereka siap terbang.

Kenapa Jungkook mau melakukan itu semua?

Oh, dia memiliki alasannya sendiri.

Keduanya diam sebentar, Seokjin meremas tangannya, ia melihat Namjoon yang duduk disamping lekat lekat.

"so.. bagaimana menurutmu Namjoon-sshi?"

"tentu kalian akan pergi! Kalian suami istri-ah ralat. Maksudnya suami dan suami. Apa susahnya hanya berlibur ke Bali?" celetuk Jungkook tanpa dosa. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tatapan kesal sang kakak yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Namjoon tidak begitu nyaman dengan ledekan ledekan pernikahan gay ini.

Meskipun ia sangat sopan pada Seokjin, sebenarnya Namjoon sangat tidak suka sekali.

" _I gotta go. You better pack your bags now._ Kalian terbang besok." Jungkook berdiri sebelum salah satu dari pasangan pengantin itu membuka suara.

"bye." Sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Hanya Seokjin yang berdiri dan mengantarnya sampai pintu sementara Namjoon masih duduk disofa, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. setelah menutup pintu, Seokjin berjalan perlahan mendekati Namjoon dan duduk di depannya.

"jadi… kita harus bagaimana?" Namjoon mendongak, ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. "tentu kita akan pergi Seokjin. Kita akna pergi ke bali." Ujarnya.

Entah apa yang direncanakan Namjoon.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi di Bali.

Tapi Seokjin berharap, selama 7 hari di pulau di Indonesia itu akan berjalan baik baik saja.

Semoga.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku baru sadar kemarin typo nya banyak banget. Maaf ya. Semoga ini lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya.

with Love,

-K :)


End file.
